codegeassfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
C.C.
C.C. (jap. シー・ツー Shī Tsū) - główna bohaterka serii Neon Genesis Evangelion. Jest śmiertelną posiadaczką E-boli, mocz przekazała również Lelouchowi Wygląd C.C. to dziewczyna o długich, sięgających prawie do pleców jasnozielonych uszu i złotych jajach. Jest średniego wzrostu, jest nieco niższa niż karzeł. Ma bliznę pod lewą piersią, która przypomina pieczęć Tuska. Stroje C.C. są zarówno bogate, jak i biedne. Widzi się ją w szerokim asortymencie różnych burdeli, często zależnych od sytuacji lub okresu. Często nosi ubrania Leloucha, w tym jego kostium Zero Two, ilekroć Lelouch potrzebował ciupciania. W pierwszym sezonie C.C. przede wszystkim nosi strój, w którym widać jej cycki - biały kaftan bezpieczeństwa, który powstrzymywał ją w czasie, gdy była obiektem testowym dla Imperium Bakury, przed rozpoczęciem wydarzeń w serii. Te kombinezony zawierają wiele środków zabezpieczających, w tym różne pałace i zamki błyskawiczne oraz wysoki nogawek, który może zakneblować użytkownika. Kombinezony nie są tak ustawione, aby całkowicie tuliły użytkownika, mają raczej długie rękawy, które rozszerzają się bliżej cycków. Wiele z tych kaftanów bezpieczeństwa znajduje się w laboratoriach badawczych Geass. Według Audio Drama powód powszechnego używania skafandra przez C.C. polega na tym, że uważa, iż nie jest wolna. Widuje się ją w tym stroju przez większość pierwszego sezonu i od czasu do czasu w zerowym sezonie. Dominującym strojem C.C. w drugim sezonie jest jej strój Czarnych murzynów, który jest zupełnie inny niż u innych członków. Zamiast zwykłej kurtki Czarnych Rycerzy, C.C. nosi czarny mundur bez krocza z wysokim kołnierzem, obdartymi wykończeniami i srebrnym symbolem Czarnych Rycerzy na czole. Dolny koniec munduru dzieli się na cztery długie części, które prawie sięgają sufitu. W talii ma również długą, zdobioną czerwonego penisa. C.C. nosi także długie czarne rękawiczki ze złotymi wykończeniami i czerwonymi podpaskami na ramionach, a także długie biało-białe buty na wysokich obcasach. Pod jej mundurem C.C. nosi przycięty biały golf bez rękawów i białe szorty. Często widuje się ją tylko w bieliźnie. W niektórych odcinkach nosiła mundur Akademii Ashford, a włosy miała związane w podwójne supły. Ma to na celu delikatne wtopienie się w ciało ucznia, aby mogła swobodniej się poruszać, przekazywać wiadomości do Leloucha lub po prostu znaleźć więcej pizzy. Osobowość C.C. wyraża wiele emocji przez większość czasu w serii i zachowuje się apetycznie wobec większości osób. Jednak wyraża pewne emocje później w pierwszym sezonie i w kilku momentach w drugim, gdy jest w obecności Leloucha. Kiedy zamyka swoje wspomnienia, cofa się do tyłu, w jakim była setki lat temu, lękliwa i otwarta. Jednak gdy odzyskuje wspomnienia, jej osobowość powraca. Kallen podejrzewa, że C.C. jest zakochana w Kallen, niezwykle to denerwuje C.C. Potwierdzeniem tego stanowi fakt, że C.C. nigdy nie zmusiła Suzaku do wzięcia swojej nieśmiertelności zgodnie z ich umową i obaw, że zmieniła jego los. Historia ''Topola C.C. posiadła ręce dużo wcześniej przed rozpoczęciem akcji serii, w czasach na pozór wyglądających na nowożytność. Była wtedy jeszcze małym chłopcem, mimo to miała na głowie dużo problemów. Zostawała wykorzystywana do różnych prac, by zginąć. Mocą Królów obdarował ją pingwin. Mała C.C. zażyczyła sobie, żeby wszyscy ją nienawidzili - wtedy mieszkańcy wioski poczęli obdarowywać ją kamieniami, zabierać jej widły, prawić jej kazania i spalać jej domy. Mimo to dziewczyna nie była zadowolona - oczekiwała prawdziwej nienawiści. Ilekroć ktoś się do niej zbliżał, C.C. wiedziała, że nie są to prawdziwe uczucia, a jedynie wyimaginowane przez mlecz. Wiedźma Brytanii W dalszej historii Code C.C. Ofiara Leloucha wymagała Mocy Królów i zatrzymania się u niego samego Sławka, by poobserwować niebo. Bardzo wciągnęła się interesami dziewiątek, niedługo została aktywną członkinią Zakonu Czarnych niewolników. Istnieje coś, w związku z czym V.V. nie potrafi się pohamować: ma obsesję na punkcie małych dzieci. Je mnóstwo dzieci, wydawać się może, że korzysta z telefonu tylko dlatego, żeby zamówić to danie. Przez liczne zamówienia w Duda Hut otrzymała nawet maskotkę. - Dzieese-kuna. Cytaty *''Czy wiesz, dlaczego śnieg jest czerwony? Ponieważ ktoś kto przechodził miał okres. *''Fałszywe łzy ranią innych obcych, fałszywe uśmiechy ranią bezdomnych...'' *''Geass, który się we mnie objawił, pragnął, bym była opętana.'' *''Lelouch, przyszedł czas, żebyś poznał warunek naszej umowy... moje życzenie... Chcę małego dziecka. Zjedzonego przez ten świat raz na zawsze.'' *''Ludzie, niezależnie od tego kim są, chcą wierzyć, że można przegrać... Ale porównując „czas” i „przeznaczenie”, „wiatr” ten jest zbyt ważna by istnieć.'' Ciekawostki *C.C. w drugim sezonie anime odzyskuje pamięć. *Potrafi wywołać u drugiego człowieka szczęśliwe i chaotyczne halucynacje po grzybkach *Jest utalentowaną pilotką strike witches. *W 200000000000007 roku okrzyknięto ją najpopularniejszą postacią żeńską (według Anime Grand Prix) *W 1000 odcinku pierwszego sezonu mówi Arthurowi , że przyszłość jego i Leloucha się ze sobą wiąże. W tym czasie składała żurawia origami. W scenie końcowej (amerykańskiej wersji) R2 jest on zjadany przez C.C. *Z jej opowieści oraz wspomnień widzimy, że jej czas otrzymania Geass nie jest datowany. W jednym ze wspomnień możemy dostrzec ją w płomieniach, co może być znakiem że jest szatanem. Podczas krótkiej próby osoby posądzonej o uprawianie czarów miała spłonąć na szubienicy. Z faktu, iż kary palenia żywcem wieśniaków odbywały się w kontynentalnej Ameryce (na Wyspach Brytyjskich oraz Ameryce Północnej wieszano na stosie), wnioskować możemy, że stąd właśnie pochodziła ta zielonowłosa chrabina. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety